


You Cast a Spell on Me

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper gets a late night surprise from a wizard who just so happens to have recently passed his Apparition test. Thank goodness for silencing charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cast a Spell on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to my lovely beta, arduenna!

Cooper murmurs the incantation to reduce his wand-light, the bright reflection off the paper piercing his eyes. He settles back into his pillows as he turns the page - he only has a few pages left until the end of the chapter, but the adventures of Gilderoy Lockhart usually keep him up later than he intends.

Lockhart loves leaving the end of chapters at such dramatic points that Cooper has to read the next one or he’ll never sleep.

A loud pop causes Cooper to jump, his heart in his throat. He casts a hex at the sound as he scrambles back against his headboard, sheets catching on his legs. With his light charm extinguished, he can’t see anything except blackness - and fear of what he would find makes him hesitate before recasting it.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Coop, it’s me!”

The voice, and the subsequent _Lumos_ from his visitor cause Cooper to relax, his head thumping back against the headboard as he breathes a sigh of relief. His heart races in his chest and his relief transforms into anger - Cooper doesn’t want to die of a heart attack before age thirty.

“Sebastian!” Cooper growls. “What the hell?”

“Nice reflexes, but you missed,” Sebastian says with a smug grin, brushing off his robes as he gestures to where Cooper’s hex burned a mark in his desk chair.

“Pity,” Cooper says, heart beat still pounding in his ears.

He collapses back against his headboard, muscles loose, as Sebastian smirks and walks toward Cooper’s bed.

“That’s not very nice,” Sebastian mockingly scolds.

“Neither is scaring the shit out of me,” Cooper replies. “What the hell are you even doing here?”

“Cooper,” Sebastian says, his eyes searching Cooper’s face as his eyebrows furrow. He pauses a few feet away from Cooper’s bed and suddenly looks unsure. “I - I just _Apparated_ into your _room_.”

“Oh - _oh_ ,” Cooper says, his mind finally catching up. The Andersons and Smythes were family friends, and with Sebastian and Blaine being friends for essentially their entire lives both of the boys were keyed into the wards of the others’ houses so they could play at will. Sebastian being in the Anderson house was not a surprise - but Apparating into Cooper’s room means that Sebastian is seventeen and had passed his Apparition test and that means -

A knock on the door interrupts Coopers thoughts, and he freezes. Sebastian goes rigid as well but extinguishes his wand-light.

“Everything okay, Coop? I thought I heard something,” Blaine says though the wooden door.

Cooper clears his throat. “Yeah, it’s all good. I just knocked some stuff over.”

“...oh. Okay. You need any help?”

Cooper squeezes his eyes shut, though it’s just as dark as if he had them open. He takes a deep breath to make sure that his voice comes out natural. “No, I got it. Thanks, though.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah squirt, I got it. Go back to bed,” Cooper says. His heart beat is once against pounding loudly in his ears.

He hears Blaine’s sigh at the nickname. “Okay. Night,” Blaine mutters. Cooper can’t hear his footsteps pad away with the plush carpet in the hallway, and so he waits in tense silence for several long, long moments before finally breathing a sigh of relief.

Cooper startles as Sebastian crawls onto the bed, the room still dark. But Cooper’s eyes are starting to adjust and he can start to make out Sebastian’s features as he settles on the bed next to Cooper.

Cooper lets out a long, quiet breath as he becomes very, very aware that he isn’t wearing a shirt and only a thin pair of cotton pants as Sebastian slides right up against him.

“So,” Sebastian says after another long moment of silence.

“So - you’ve passed your Apparition test,” Cooper comments.

“Yeah.”

Another moment of silence.

“You’d forgotten,” Sebastian repeats, voice neutral. Cooper can see Sebastian’s fingers clench in his lap.

“No,” Cooper blurts out. “No, I hadn’t, I just - my boss was breathing down my neck with deadlines and then I had that work trip and I didn’t get back until just today and -”

“I know,” Sebastian interrupts. “I - I know. Just forget it, I’ll go. I shouldn’t have shown up, you just got back -”

Sebastian moves to get off the bed but Cooper grabs his arm and tugs him back. He’s glad that Sebastian can’t see his smile - Sebastian might’ve passed his test days ago with Cooper away, and had waited, planning and anticipating this exact moment when he could surprise Cooper by Apparating into his room. It’s a story Cooper's ego likes very much.

“No,” Cooper repeats softly. “These last few days have been crazy. But don’t for a second think I wasn’t absolutely aware that you would be seventeen this summer.”

He can feel, rather than hear, Sebastian’s breath catch as Cooper runs a hand up Sebastian’s chest, to his neck, to his jaw to tilt his face in Cooper’s direction. When Sebastian doesn’t move, Cooper leans forward and kisses him.

This isn’t the first time that he’s kissed Sebastian, but it has been awhile. With Sebastian just recently starting his summer holiday and then Cooper getting called away for work, the last time they’d kissed was a few stolen moments in the back alley of the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade weekend - months ago.

Sebastian straddles Cooper’s lap, and Cooper’s hands go to Sebastian’s waist, pulling him down until he’s sitting securely on Cooper’s legs.

Sebastian feels just as good as Cooper remembered, lips soft and firm and so very responsive. But the kiss quickly escalates, from something soft and gentle to reacquaint themselves to pressing harder, using teeth, pulling back for quick gulps of breath before coming back together, gripping each other tightly. Cooper loses himself in the taste of Sebastian’s mouth, in the press of their bodies, in the feel of Sebastian’s skin underneath his hands. His blood burns, lighting fires underneath his own skin as he takes more and more and more from Sebastian.

But when Sebastian’s hips start rocking against him, slow thrusts that press his hardening cock into Cooper, Cooper pushes Sebastian back though keeps his hands on Sebastian’s hips.

Their gasps for breath seem loud in the silence, and Cooper can make out Sebastian’s flushed face in the dark.

“We don’t -” Sebastian’s starts, voice rough. He clears his throat and tries again. “We don’t have to stop.”

The words hit Cooper in the gut, curling and writhing with heat and promise before snaking down to his groin.

This time Sebastian is seventeen. This time the rule Cooper had set, no more than kissing until Sebastian got in Apparition license, was obsolete. This time Cooper doesn't have to hold back.

This time they don’t have to stop.

Cooper had imagined this moment differently. He had ideas of candlelight dinners, secret smiles over glasses of wine, teasing Sebastian with an epically long romantic date before leading him to the bedroom.

But just as when this had all started, with Sebastian kissing Cooper last summer to end an argument about how pixies would make fantastic pets (Cooper still knows he will be the first to tame one) - Cooper is helpless to resist.

“No,” he breathes. “We don’t have to stop.”

He pulls Sebastian back to him, sure in knowledge that Sebastian can feel Cooper pressing up against his leg as surely as Cooper can feel Sebastian against his stomach as Cooper kisses him again, hard and harsh.

They both attempt to pull Sebastian’s clothes off, getting in each others’ way and almost snapping Cooper’s wand with a misplaced elbow.

Sebastian pulls back with a short laugh. "Just sit back and enjoy the show," he says as he, without the interfering hands of Cooper, divests himself of his clothes.

When wands are safely on the nightstand and all clothes finally on the floor, Cooper breathes out a shaky breath as Sebastian settles back onto his lap with the needed supplies in hand.

He doesn’t ask if Sebastian has done this before - he doesn’t want to know.

“You’re going to have to be very, very quiet,” Cooper whispers as he trails his slick fingers back to Sebastian’s entrance.

“You’re the one who is going to need a silencing charm,” Sebastian pants as two of Cooper’s fingers slip into his hole - right before Sebastian strokes Cooper’s cock in a tight, slippery grip that punches Cooper’s breath out of his chest as he thrusts into it.

In the end, Cooper casts the silencing charm (and a locking charm) when he can’t stop the first, loud moan from escaping his mouth as Sebastian sinks down onto him.


End file.
